


Prisoners of Desperation

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2020's been r o u gh, Beating, Betrayal, Child Abuse, Control, Cum Inside, DSOD, Hitting, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Molestation, Multi, Obsession, Physical Abuse, Prideshipping, Restraints, Sex Machine, Sex Slave, Sexual Abuse, Threesome, Toys, bareback, dark shit, dead dove, hi slay hope you like the present, is hitting a graphic depiction of violence?, lost lover, machine fucking, no gore but definitely violence, oh my god do not eat, or is that just gore?, seriously guys do not read this if you're uncomfortable with dark, this is NOT okay, ygo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: Diva spends several days in a hell created by none other than Seto Kaiba. Antics ensue.
Relationships: AI Atem/Kaiba Seto, Atem/Kaiba Seto, Diva/AI Atem, Diva/AI Atem/Kaiba Seto, Diva/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diva feels his heart plummet into his stomach. “Kaiba, think about this: How is this going to help you cross dimensions? How will this help you find him? You won’t gain anything from this—Kaiba!”
> 
> That hand is already working him over, palming him through his clothes. Seto’s voice is low and drawn in the quiet room. “You have information and the powers of the Plana. I think I have much to gain if I can make you crack.”

"Mechanics of Lust" by [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder)

“You can’t possibly think you’ll get away with this.”

Seto looms over him with predatory intent. “You talk a lot for someone in such a perilous _predicament.”_

Hands move over a control panel.

Unable to use his powers, Diva is helpless to prevent the mechanisms that spread his legs wide. “What—?” He’s quick to swallow his instinctive cry the moment he realizes what’s happening. He glares daggers at his captor from between his knees. “You can’t be serious.”

Seto fixes him with a fatal stare.

Diva feels his heart plummet into his stomach. “Kaiba, think about this: How is this going to help you _cross dimensions?_ How will this help you _find him?_ You won’t gain anything from this— _Kaiba!”_

That hand is already working him over, palming him through his clothes. Seto’s voice is low and drawn in the quiet room. “You have information and the powers of the Plana. I think I have much to gain if I can make you _crack.”_

Diva’s eyes grow wide. “Wait; you think I’m hiding information from you? That’s _absurd!_ I already told you: There’s no way to cross dimensions with your technology.”

Seto squeezes him hard enough to force a cry from his lips. “That’s just it, isn’t it?” he murmurs, pulling at Diva’s waistband. “My technology can’t access his dimension yet, but your powers of the Plana _can._ And you’re going to help me bring him back, even if I have to break you from the _inside.”_

In one quick motion and with the help of the mechanism, Diva’s pants are down and off his legs. Only a thin sheet of fabric remains to protect him.

Diva pulls against his restraints, trying to resist the feeling of Seto’s hand groping him through his underwear.

And his own resulting hard wetness.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Seto whispers, dragging at the band until it slides down his thighs. “I believe this arrangement could be beneficial for the both of us.”

“Is that what you think? You are sorely mistaken if you think I would ever help you bring back the Phara— _ohh….”_

Seto’s hand clamps down around Diva’s sex, stroking long and firm, teeth nipping at his neck. “I certainly can’t revive him with some insolent little troublemaker like you stealing puzzle pieces and interfering with my plans at every turn. So, I’m going to remind you of something you seem to have forgotten.”

Only a slight lick of his fingers, and Seto is shoving those digits inside of him.

Diva winces, clutching the machine holding him securely in place, trying not to sob. “ _Nn..._ and what could that possibly be?”

Seto sinks his teeth into that copper skin, making his captive cry out and writhe. “You’re a little fish in a _very_ large pond, and you’re about to _relearn your place.”_

He roughly adds a third finger, thrusting into him a few times before completely pulling out.

The tearing of a zipper sears through Diva’s ears.

He struggles violently against his bonds to no avail.

A rustle of clothing, and he feels that shaft sliding along his crease.

Panic inflates his lungs. “Kaiba, please, don’t do this. You’re above this. You can do so much better than _sex_ for information. _Seto—!”_

A hand locks around his throat.

A voice in his ear, deathly quiet: “ _You_ do _not_ call me _Seto.”_

And that cock is pushing inside.

Diva _screams,_ clawing the edges of the mechanism as Seto violates him, opening him up around that large shaft.

There’s little he can do but hold on, bending and twisting, restrained by the powerful mechanical arms holding him down.

Tears blur his vision, trailing down his cheeks as Seto comes to rest within that deep, intimate place inside of him. “ _Kaiba…”_ he whimpers.

“Tell me how to call him here,” Seto demands, voice fatally quiet.

Diva sobs, bonds digging painfully into his wrists and ankles. “I already told you: You can’t. He’s crossed back into his dimension. There’s no way he can come back. He’s _gone,_ Kaiba.”

“Suit yourself.” Seto pulls out, gripping Diva’s hips.

And plunges back inside.

Diva _wails,_ overwhelmed by the sheer force of Seto’s body, the power of his thrusts.

He jerks and writhes and moans, rutting onto that huge shaft, crying out as Seto pummels his insides into dust.

There’s nothing he can do but ride it out.

He lies there, letting Seto do what he likes to his body, unable to resist the waves of fluid motion and arousal consuming him.

A hand comes to wrap around Diva’s pitiful, leaking cock. “It’s strange,” Seto pants, still pumping in and out of his body.

“Ahh...what is?” Diva breathes, desperate for any distraction from the thrusting and his own impending, traitorous release.

Another hand strokes his back, his shoulders, cups his chin from behind. Seto sounds so breathless when he speaks: “You remind me so much of _him._ The way you sound. The way you move. Your fire. Your passion. The way your eyes glare into souls like bodies don’t exist. The way you duel....” He inhales—deeply. “Even the way you _smell_ reminds me of _him.”_

Diva startles when the mechanism turns him about, facing him toward his captor.

This time, it isn’t a machine that peels away his clothing.

Seto’s hands rove over his nipples, pinching and playing with Diva’s body as he fucks him, hard and fast. “I could only speculate as to how he would look naked. I didn’t have access to all of Domino when he was around.” He licks his lips, leaning in to kiss and suckle those peaks, teething them and flicking them with his tongue. Diva shudders at the deliberate teasing. “I wonder how similar your bodies are—if at all.” His other hand continues to work over that lovely little shaft. “I wonder if your nipples are the same color—if your cocks are the same size—if your insides are just as warm and _tight_ as his….”

Diva tries to think straight, but it’s hard to focus with that cock opening him up and claiming him from within. “Kaiba, please….”

“ _Hush,”_ Seto stops him, pumping his innards with that thick shaft and caressing his cheek with the backs of his fingers, making Diva shudder. “Just enjoy it, little one. You’re going to be my plaything until you tell me how to bring him back. Until then, your body will serve the purpose of satisfying me.”

Diva moans helplessly into the cool air, legs still parted, body leaking pitifully around that shaft. Seto continues to fill him beyond full, marking and claiming him.

That strong hand still pumps his length, leaving Diva whimpering and dripping over Seto’s knuckles.

He doesn’t slow or stop.

Diva feels himself coming apart at the seams, that hand forcing so much pleasure from his body, that hefty cock dominating him so _carnally._

He has no other choice but to cum.

Waves of white lapse over his vision, leaving him delirious with pleasure.

He clenches around his captor’s cock, feeling every vein and ridge plow into him with agonizing force.

His spend trickles over pale knuckles.

Diva watches as Seto pulls his hand to his mouth.

And licks the seed from his fingers.

Diva moans at the sight, simultaneously disgusted and turned on, even in his post-orgasm exhaustion.

“I wonder if you taste similar, too,” Seto murmurs, using his seed-slathered hand to stroke Diva’s softening cock, layering it in creamy white. “I wonder if _cumming inside_ you feels the same.”

It’s only a few more hard thrusts, and Seto’s filling him to the brim, making Diva cry out and fight his bonds. “K... _Kaiba!”_

Seto’s only reply is a tight moan as he stuffs that lithe body with his cream.

Unable to resist, Diva takes every drop, collapsing into his restraints, exhaustion leadening his muscles. His head lolls to the side as he tries to catch his breath.

Seto trembles above him, arms barely holding his weight.

A soft admission falls from his lips: “You’re not him.”

Diva freezes, terrified of his potential fate. “I...I’m not.”

Seto nods, wiping his own damp bangs from his forehead. “Right.” He pulls out with a wet _pop,_ allowing a trail of semen to slide from Diva’s entrance.

There isn’t much to say.

Diva sits there in a daze, still restrained, waiting for Seto’s next move.

His captor touches a finger to his temple, closes his eyes, and pulls away. “I’ll keep you here for now. I can study your powers and find a way to bring him back. In the meantime,”—He drags a finger along Diva’s inner thigh.—“I’ll use you to...limit my urges. At least until I manage to call him here.”

“I told you, Kaiba: Nobody can cross dimensions.” Diva gives him a long, fatigued glare.

Seto runs a hand over his prisoner’s stomach and hips. “I don’t believe you.”

Diva sighs through his nose in frustration, banging his head against the back of the leaning chair. “And why is that?” he asks.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Seto breathes, gently tracing Diva’s navel with a curved nail. “Because you’re here. _You_ crossed dimensions. All I have to do is wait for you to tell me how.”

“You can’t access the powers I have, Kaiba,” Diva rebuts. “And even if I could help you, I wouldn’t. I won’t jeopardize the Plana by bringing _him_ back.”

“Oh, you won’t stop me either way,” Seto assures him. “And no matter what, you’re stuck here. Your powers don’t work in this chamber. You’re my prisoner, and there is no escape for you until you give me what I want.”

Diva holds still as Seto leans in to kiss his belly.

He lies there with little more to say.

Knowing Seto won’t believe a word, anyway.

It’s only a moment before Seto kisses up his skin, enveloping him once more.

Diva leans into his touch, letting those cool hands fold over him all over again.

Much as he wants to resist, he finds himself powerless before Seto and his advanced technology.

“You won’t get away with this,” he murmurs, even as Seto aligns himself with his entrance once more.

“I’m afraid there’s nobody here to stop me, especially not you,” Seto growls back, sinking into that warm body once more. “You already belong to _me.”_

Diva cries out, still stretched from their first round.

Realizing just how powerless he truly is in this place.

But also...just how desperate Seto is.

A chink in his armor.

A missing scale.

A weakness.

His own desperation to find that one person who means everything to him.

Diva’s lips curl like a cat’s at milk.

He resists the urge to chuckle aloud.

 _You’re wrong, Seto,_ he chortles to himself, tucking an ace up his sleeve for later. _You’ve already played right into my hands._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so, so much to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all her love and support and delicious coverart~. My darling, you mean the whole world and more to me. Thank you for helping me with this fic and everything else~.
> 
> And thanks as always to my amazing readers who take the time to read, leave kudos, and make comments. Your kindness means so much to me, and I always love hearing from you.
> 
> Take care, and stay safe,  
> T.T.A.


	2. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I would do anything to protect them,” he murmurs to himself like a mantra. “Anything. Anything at all.”

Diva awakens to a dim room and a screen blaring into his gaze.

He groans, exhausted. “Go away, Kaiba.”

“That’s no way to talk to your gracious host.”

“Is that what you’re calling yourself? Wonder how many people are buying that bullshit.”

Seto steeples his fingers, piercing Diva with that icy, searching gaze. “We have an agreement, Aigami, or would you prefer I call you by your true name, _Diva?”_

“I didn’t agree to anything,” Diva bites out. “Go to hell, _Seto.”_

“Aigami, then,” Seto notes. “Perhaps you’re wondering why I woke you at this early hour?”

“I don’t care,” Diva says, turning away and closing his eyes, trying to block out the blinding light.

“You will,” Seto refutes, glancing to the side to dial something into his tablet. “This show of defiance is only temporary. You can’t resist me forever.”

“Watch me,” Diva quips—all too soon.

Robotic limbs are gripping his clothing, pulling it from his body, pinning his arms above his head, spreading his legs wide. “W-wait! You’re not even here! Why are you doing this?” He yanks against his restraints, knowing just how futile it is. “ _Kaiba!”_

“I created a device that I want to try out, and you happen to be the perfect subject to test it on. Especially considering our recent... _sexual_ experience together.”

Diva cocks an eyebrow, but his suspicions are quickly confirmed by the thick shaft pressing toward him, aided by a long, mechanical arm.

Diva struggles, desperately trying to close his legs to no avail. “Kaiba, please, _don’t—!”_

But that huge cock presses onward, tickling his entrance, sliding along his crease.

Beads of lubricant emerge from a slit in the tip, coating Diva’s jewels and star with a slick, sticky sheen.

“I doubt you’ll need much preparation, considering how easily you _accommodated_ me earlier,” Seto says, a noted breathiness tinting his voice, “but I figured lubrication could only make this experience more... _pleasurable.”_

Diva groans, trying to shift away from that length, but finding himself unable to go far. “I thought the idea was...to cause me pain,” he hisses.

A devious smile crosses Seto’s lips. “Are you starting to _enjoy_ this, Aigami?”

“ _No!_ No….” He gnaws his lip. “I hate this either way. I _despise_ you. It doesn’t matter if you... _prepare_ me—or not. I will...never...forgive you...for _thiiisss….”_

That cock pushes past his delicate rim, opening him up over that smooth, silicon length.

Diva chews his lip and snaps his eyes shut, focusing on breathing as that toy slides inside, filling him to the brim, stretching him even wider than Seto’s sex did.

It stills deep within him.

Diva pants through his nose.

“Tell me how to revive him,” Seto’s cold voice demands over the monitor.

Diva feels tears streaming down his cheeks. “I already told you: You can’t.”

Seto doesn’t say a word.

Just dials something into his tablet.

That cock pulls out.

And _slams_ back inside.

Diva cries out, sweat shining on his forehead, sex bounding against his stomach, star opening up wide over that toy. “Kaiba, don’t…. _Stop….”_

“Don’t stop~?” The toy pulls out long and slow.

“ _No!_ That’s not what I meant, and you know it. _Kaiba!”_

“Keep crying my name like that. It’s really helping your case.” Seto chuckles darkly, watching his captive with intense interest.

“Bastard. Let me go— _ohh!”_

That cock slams into him—impossibly deep.

Diva writhes, startled by the brutal force of each thrust, overwhelmed by the ache and desire blooming within him.

“A... _ahh~!”_

The indecent sound escapes him before he can stop it.

Seto quirks an eyebrow, curls a grin. “What was that, little one?”

Diva glares daggers at him, but says nothing.

The shaft pulls out and thrusts back into that delicate place once more.

More soft sounds escape Diva’s lips, leaving Seto chortling. “You’re enjoying this.”

“I’m... _ah!_ I am _not!”_ Diva wails, even as he’s fucked senseless. Another arm comes around to squeeze his shaft, loving it from base to tip.

Diva breathes an ecstatic sigh, coming apart under that fervent attention. “Kaiba...gods….”

“You must feel _incredible_ to be moaning like that,” Seto notes.

That toy is slamming into him without remorse, taking all of him from deep inside, breaking him open, forcing the most indecent cries from his lips.

Seto folds his hands, watching him from the screen, occasionally tapping his tablet to alter the rhythm of the device fucking Diva.

And stroking him, pulling droplets of precum from his sex, making Diva weep with pleasure. “What...do you have to gain from this?”

“Other than making you more...receptive to my demands?” Seto retorts.

“You’re so _desperate_ to bring back someone who’s _clearly_ gone,” Diva snaps. “All of this is for _nothing,_ Kaiba. Don’t you realize that? He’s _dead—!”_

A fist slams onto the table in the monitor.

Seto’s bangs shade his eyes. “You never _saw_ him the way I did. I _felt_ him call to me. He’s here. He never left. Don’t you _dare_ mock me—or insinuate that I’m a _liar.”_

“I wasn’t _insinuating_ anything,” Diva growled. “Unless you include that you’re completely _mad!”_

He expects some violent reaction to parallel the rage Seto just demonstrated.

But instead, he goes deathly quiet.

“Mad, huh?” Seto parrots, leaning back in his chair and smirking behind his fingers. “I suppose that makes two of us then.”

“Wh—I am _not_ ,” Diva counters, shivering around that still toy in his body.

“Are you not? Coming all this way to kill the _vessel_ that can revive the Pharaoh? All to maintain your powers, certainly, but how? You genuinely think you can defeat the only duelist who ever bested the Pharaoh?”

“I have to,” Diva says, pulling against his bonds. “The Plana _must_ survive. If you bring back the Pharaoh, then we are finished.”

“Oh?” Seto’s hand moves back to his control panel, the toy continuing to fuck his captive, leaving Diva whimpering at the sensation. “So, you intend to kill Yugi so the Pharaoh can never inhabit his body again, but you yourself said it would be impossible to bring _him_ back, so why are you here?”

Diva’s voice dropped low. “You kidnapped me.”

“No, _Diva._ Why are you here to stop me from resurrecting someone you yourself said was impossible to revive?”

Diva glares at him.

Seto’s still smirking down from the monitor. “It has to do with the Cube, doesn’t it?”

Diva turns his head, refusing to even glance at his captor.

He can practically hear Seto purring. “You’ve done well tonight, Aigami. For that, I’ll reward you.”

Before he can say anything, that shaft is moving inside of him once more.

Hard and fast.

Pushing and fucking.

Thrusting Diva into his restraints, that mechanical grip working eagerly over his cock.

Diva cries out, squirming and writhing, cock growing achingly hard as that machine fucks him with abandon, plowing mercilessly into his sweet spot, leaving him delirious with pleasure.

He feels pressure coiling in his stomach, and asp about to strike—

Something _bursts_ inside of him.

Warm, wet, _thick._

Filling him from deep, deep within, making his hips jerk.

That toy plunges inside, still cumming, still filling him with sweet, sticky essence.

The mere sensation of being inseminated topples him over the edge.

He releases over that mechanical hand with a harsh cry, straining against his bonds, vision flashing white.

By the time he comes down from his high, his stomach is coated in cream, body trembling, that toy hovering before him, dripping with essence.

“Good boy,” Seto whispers, his voice trickling into Diva’s ear, sending a shiver throughout his whole body. “Did that feel good?”

Diva moans long and low. “Shut up, Kaiba. Let me sleep.”

“Poor thing. You must be _exhausted.”_

“And whose fault is that?” Diva clips back.

“So fiery, even after cumming so hard for me. _Twice.”_ Seto’s voice drops to a low chuckle. “Very well. I’ll let you rest for now.”

“I’m hungry,” Diva adds.

“You’ll receive a meal in the morning. Goodnight, _Diva.”_

Diva grimaces at the way his name curls Seto’s tongue. “Goodnight, _Seto.”_

A tight smirk from the image of his captor.

And the monitor shuts off.

Diva feels the machine relinquish him enough to redress him.

Leaving him full to the brim with semen.

He shivers at the sensation, grateful that the machine allows him to move just enough for him to curl into a ball.

Protecting the most vulnerable parts of himself.

Tears stream down his cheeks.

Haunting images.

Large hands crawling over his body.

Creeping between his folds, into his crevices.

“ _Promise me you’ll feed them if I do this.”_

_He stands there, naked, hands barely covering his most intimate places._

_The man chuckles darkly, flicking away his cigar._

_Diva winces as hot ash flings through the air and burns him._

“ _You’re really that desperate, huh?” The man licks his lip, eyes roving over that delicate little form._

“ _Please, sir. They’re starving. I’d do anything for them.” He blinks hard, trying to keep composed._

_The man cocks an eyebrow. “Anything?”_

_He stands and approaches, tracing Diva’s jaw with a lingering thumb._

_Diva blinks back his tears._

_Nods._

_Those hands push him down, swatting away his_ _modesty_ _._

_He engulfs Diva’s body with roving mouth, hungry tongue, prying hands._

_Diva’s never held so still in all his life._

He weeps into his arms, broken sobs echoing throughout the chamber.

Wiping his nose and groaning at the filthy feeling of seed spilling out of him.

He focuses on breathing.

On squeezing the horrible substance from his body.

His only relief after years of practice.

The red light of a camera catches his peripheral eye.

He groans, hiding his face. “Fuck you, Kaiba.”

He whimpers, tears flowing freely down his face.

“I would do anything to protect them,” he murmurs to himself like a mantra. “Anything. Anything at all.”

The darkness leans in, threatening to suffocate him.

He breathes with it, trying to force those horrible images out of his brain.

Trying to call upon his powers to set him free.

The way they freed him from that horrible man.

But nothing happens.

They’ve left him to the dark.

He sucks in the cool air, whimpering and sobbing until he passes out from sheer exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Seto. XD
> 
> Thanks so much to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all her most gracious help and support. Darling, you mean everything to me~.
> 
> And thanks to all you amazing readers who take the time to read, leave kudos, and create comments on my works. Your kindness really makes my day~.
> 
> Take care, and be safe,  
> T.T.A.


	3. Consumed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What, do you think kidnapping someone and forcing them to...to gratify you is hospitality? The least you could do would be to admit that I’m your prisoner, not your guest.”

Diva awakens to the intoxicating scent of food.

His first instinct is to lunge toward it and devour every last bite of whatever it may be.

He’s stopped short by his restraints.

And by the face looming before him.

_“Pharaoh!”_

He cries out, pulling away, yanking at his bonds, desperate to escape.

“Relax, Aigami,” the being says, gently touching his arm. “I’m one of Kaiba’s creations. I’m not actually the Pharaoh.”

Diva stares him up and down with wide eyes. “You’re not...really him?”

“No,” the stranger confirms, holding up a forkful of scrambled egg. “Kaiba sent me to serve you breakfast. Here—let me release your bonds.”

Without the being even blinking, the restraints holding Diva’s wrists and ankles snap free.

He sits up, rubbing his wrists and watching the stranger with wary eyes. “I assume I still can’t escape?”

“I’m afraid not,” the stranger replies with a sympathetic smile. “Kaiba and I both have complete control over this chamber. You’re stuck here.” He holds out the plate of food he brought with him.

Diva hesitantly takes it. He sniffs it for a long moment, glaring up at the stranger, who still smiles at him.

In the end, hunger wins him over.

He chows down, suddenly aware of just how famished he is.

He devours the meal with aplomb, just barely ignoring the way the stranger watches him eat.

When he finally slows down, lapping the last crumbs from his plate and finally feeling sated, he asks, “So, what exactly are you?”

The stranger blinks and explains: “I am an artificial intelligence developed by Kaiba Corporation for the purpose of replicating Kaiba’s long-time rival, Pharaoh Atem, better and incorrectly known as Yugi Mutou. My uses include providing an authentic dueling experience that resembles the types of duels held between the Pharaoh and Kaiba. I also serve other purposes.” He brings out a glass of juice and offers it to his fellow captive.

Diva takes tentative sips as he asks, “What other purposes?”

The AI stares at him. “Whatever purposes Kaiba requires of me, including feeding and caring for you.”

“Caring for me?” Diva watches him, unconvinced.

“That is correct.”

Diva scoffs. “You both have interesting ways of showing you _care.”_

The AI tilts his head. “I don’t understand.”

Diva downs the rest of his drink and sets it to the side. “What, do you think kidnapping someone and forcing them to...to _gratify_ you is _hospitality?_ The least you could do would be to admit that I’m your _prisoner,_ not your _guest.”_

The AI watches him with quiet interest. “As you can see, we do our best to make sure all our guests’ needs are met, including yours. Was something in particular not to your liking?”

“Gods, it’s obvious he programmed you; you’re just as full of shit as he is.” Diva traces a finger around the rim of his glass. “But if I must say it, fine: I don’t take kindly to being brutally _fucked_ without my consent.” He huffs through his nose, anger churning his stomach.

The AI looks utterly perplexed. “I don’t understand,” he says. “I have full data of your vital signs mid-coitus. All of them indicate that you were enjoying yourself—”

“You can be physically aroused and have it still be _rape,_ shithead,” Diva snaps, smashing the glass against the ground, heaving in rage.

The AI appears mildly perturbed by his violent reaction and takes a moment to vaporize the shards on the floor.

It’s only then that Diva realizes tears are budding at the corners of his eyes.

The AI leans in close, swiping a sample tear and bringing it to his mouth.

Diva stares down at his hands, fighting back the urge to sob.

“You’re upset,” the AI comments.

“Of course I’m upset. I want to go back to my family. I have to stop Kaiba from reviving the Pharaoh, or we’ll lose the very powers that protect us from this horrible, broken world. Wouldn’t you be upset, too?”

The AI nods, moving even closer, resting a hand against one of Diva’s trembling arms. “You’re scared. I understand; I would be, too.” He strokes a thumb along that soft, copper skin. Diva’s breath quickens a tad. “I can’t let you out now, but know that Kaiba plans to release you very soon. In the meantime, we will do our utmost to accommodate your wants and needs. Is that anything I can do for you?”

Diva stares at his hands, unsure of what to say to such a genuine statement. He picks at his cuticles. “No. I don’t want anything else.”

“Vital signs indicate hesitation. A decrease in serotonin and oxytocin. You are...lonely.” The AI moves in closer—much, much closer—, breathing against the sensitive skin of Diva’s neck.

Diva brings up his hands and rests them against the AI’s chest, but finds he doesn’t have the heart to push him away.

Excitement bubbles in his core, and he wishes he could will it down.

Something scrambles in his brain, unsure of how to react to this being he’s known for so little time, but who seems to act out of compassion instead of malice.

_Is this how Kaiba perceives the Pharaoh…?_

He doesn’t have time to think about it.

The AI is pulling him into his arms, tilting his chin upward and kissing him.

Deep.

Soft.

A delicate, eager tongue swiping at his bottom lip, gently requesting entry.

Diva hums, opening his mouth just enough for that tongue to glide across his teeth.

He can’t work up the nerve to bite the AI.

Just opens up wider, legs spreading a tad.

The AI takes the opportunity to slip between his thighs, one hand gripping Diva’s sex through his clothes.

Diva moans and purrs into that welcoming touch, turned on by the AI’s every minute action.

He finds himself opening up, unwilling to protest when the AI unties his pants and exposes his hardening shaft. “A-Atem... _please….”_

The AI says nothing.

Just presses closer, hand working over that excited length.

Leaving Diva writhing and crying out for release.

The AI pulls away just a little.

And sheds his own pants and underwear.

Diva can’t help staring at the sheer _size_ of that massive cock.

He whimpers and leans away.

“Don’t be frightened,” Atem whispers, caressing Diva’s calf. “I’m going to _ride_ you.”

“Why did Kaiba make yours so _huge?”_ Diva breathes.

The AI licks his lips. “Seto Kaiba has his own personal _fantasies_ about how the Pharaoh might look. Hence, this is the form he made for me.”

Diva has more questions, but the AI is already straddling his lap, grinding against his sweet little cock.

He cries out, but clenching his legs shut does nothing.

He can’t resist the pleasure that overwhelms his senses, that urges him to jerk his hips upward in offering.

The AI purrs at his eager response, brushing Diva’s tip against his own clenching star. “Is this more to your liking, Aigami?”

Diva whimpers, unsure of how else to respond. “Don’t be dumb,” he manages. “I’m not...enjoying any of this.”

“You hesitated.”

“Shut up— _ahhh~!”_ Diva’s words break off in a long, winded cry.

As Atem seats himself on that adorable cock.

A soft, sensual sound falls from his lips, breathless and ecstatic.

He leans in, kissing over Diva’s face, his lips.

Diva tries to catch his breath, overwhelmed by the incredible sensation of that warm, tight body squeezing around him.

And before he can recover, the AI is moving.

Bouncing up and down, consuming his length with every tight clench of his body, thoroughly captivating Diva’s arousal.

The way he lifts and swirls his hips looks so mesmerizing, so _practiced._

“Is this one of your _other_ purposes?” Diva asks.

The AI continues to bounce on his shaft, stroking it with warm, loving insides, hoarse pants falling from his lips. “Indeed, it is,” he moans, a hand shifting to stroke his own cock, slapping it against Diva’s stomach, leaving a sticky trail of precum against his shirt. “I was made to provide him _optimum_ pleasure. It’s one of my many capabilities.”

“I take it Kaiba has used you like this before?” Diva winces, a tight heat growing in his stomach.

“Oh, certainly,” Atem breathes, turning to stare into the red light of the security camera. “Many, _many_ times.” He drags a thumb over his own lower lip.

Diva stares in confusion, but the AI is immediately on him once more, kissing and nibbling his neck, bounding up and down on his shaft, squeezing him nice and tight.

The mere sensation of that cock bouncing against his stomach, that peach clenching around him, the sweet sounds of the AI’s delicious voice—

Diva cries out, releasing into that sweet body, clutching those hips and jerking up into that wonderful, soft heat.

He collapses onto his back, completely sated, cock still pulsing between the AI’s thighs.

Atem pulls off with a wet _pop,_ moving down Diva’s body with gentle lips and hungry kisses.

That mouth travels lower and lower, tickling, licking, sucking—

“O- _oh!”_ Diva cries out, legs clenching around the AI’s head. “Atem~!”

The AI wraps his lips around that hot shaft, suckling seed from Diva’s tip.

Diva lies there, fingers gliding through soft strands, overwhelmed by the mere sensation of the AI slurping the excess semen from his sex.

He whimpers when that head pops off, exposing his shaft to the cool air.

He waits, breathless, completely undone.

The AI fixes his pants and underwear, reclasps his button. “Will that suffice, Aigami?”

He tries to catch his breath. “That was...plenty,” he manages, meeting the AI’s potent, violet gaze.

“I’m glad. I will leave you here to recuperate for the time being. It shouldn’t be long until Kaiba lets you go. After all,”—The AI looks into the camera watching them once more.—“he’s already gotten _everything_ he wants.”

And with that, the AI stands, redresses, and saunters out of the room, hips swaying with every mesmerizing step.

The moment he’s gone, the restraints take hold of Diva’s wrists and ankles once more.

He groans, not even bothering to fight them.

All he can do is wait.

And remember what the AI said to him:

“You’ll be out of here soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to the wonderful and ever-supportive [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder). My darling, I'm not sure I could do this without you~.
> 
> And thanks to all you lovely readers out there~. Your kindness means so much to me~.
> 
> Stay safe,  
> T.T.A.


	4. Beaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diva shrugs, despite his captor’s tight grip. “I know you crave him more than anything in this dimension. I know that the AI you built is a glorified sex doll meant to imitate the Pharaoh. I know the reason you want him back so badly is because you miss him—maybe even love him.” Diva catches the twitch that crosses Seto’s lips. “And I know that you’re just using me as a toy because you want him back, and you know I’ll try to stop you if you let me go. But you know what else I know?”  
> Seto narrows his eyes. “What?”

Diva sees nobody for several hours.

It leaves him trapped in his thoughts.

And bored out of his mind.

But also relieved.

At least nobody’s here to grope him.

Not that he entirely hates when the AI touched him.

But he can’t say he fully consented to it, either.

His stomach grumbles.

The most entertainment he has is watching the sunlight move across the floor, sipping water from the tap, and occasionally relieving himself in the nearby toilet.

He spends most of the day fitfully sleeping—the bands holding him down, the sun beaming through his eyelids, and the fear of awakening to see one of his tormentors looming over him enough to fill his dreams with nightmares that repeatedly startle him awake.

It’s dark out by the time he sees anyone again.

Seto—standing just outside the transparent, blue walls of his cell.

Arms crossed, heated gaze fixed upon his captive.

“I hope you brought food,” Diva groans.

Seto doesn’t reply—just stands there, fingers clutching his sleeves, breath heaving through his nostrils.

Diva sits up a little. “Are you here to let me go? The AI said you would soon.”

Seto doesn’t reply.

But the air around him crackles with electricity.

“Kaiba—?”

He doesn’t have a moment.

Seto crosses the chamber in three quick, long strides, brusquely slapping the control panel.

Diva’s bonds abruptly tighten, stretching him out like taffy, pulling to the point of pain. “Kaiba—!”

A hand slaps over his mouth, silencing his cry.

Another encircles his neck, almost crushing his windpipe.

Diva’s vision grows fuzzy at the edges as he fights for breath. “Seto, stop—!”

The hand around his throat suddenly releases him.

But before Diva can cough, a hard, dizzying force beams him across the cheek.

He’s held in place only by those restraints as his vision goes black.

He vomits into his mouth from the shock of the blow, barely managing to swallow it down.

A strong yank almost tears his shirt collar.

Through the blur in his vision from the burning of his cheek, he meets that wild, pained gaze.

Tears glint in his captor’s eyes. His voice is deathly quiet: “You can’t have him. He’s mine.”

And just like that, the malice is back.

Darkening Seto’s eyes from navy to black.

A raging storm about to consume him whole.

The maw of a beast.

Diva trapped between his fangs.

Another heavy blow to the head, and his consciousness blips.

~

When he awakens a mere moment later, there’s something fleshy and stiff between his teeth.

A firm grip in his hair.

A piercing force plowing into his throat, making him gag.

He’s barely awake enough to interpret Kaiba’s low growl: “If you bite down, I’ll have your teeth pulled one by one.”

Diva doesn’t dare to question it.

Something sinks in his stomach, turning his insides to lead.

He recognizes this feeling.

It’s haunted every footstep throughout his life.

Fear.

The only time he didn’t feel it was when he had Shadi and the Plana.

But he’s alone now.

His tormentor’s cock buried between his lips and down his throat.

He tries to ignore how violated he feels, how abused and defeated.

His body nothing more than a doll to be taken for the pleasure of others.

Tears stream down his cheeks.

He closes his eyes, mind retreating to somewhere quiet.

Distant.

A desert devoid of life.

Yet brimming with energy.

Violet sky, rolling dunes.

Sera and Mani.

All the others.

Waiting for him.

He races toward them.

Sprinting as fast as he can.

But every step only pulls them further and further away.

He’s yanked from his reverie by the thick, violent feeling of cum spurting into his mouth, down his throat, leaving him choking with revulsion.

It’s made even worse when that cock pulls out, splurting over his face.

Diva shuts his eyes, trembling at the horrid sensation.

Seto releases Diva’s shirt, and he collapses onto his back, shuddering and utterly disgusted.

He spits to the side, barely managing not to throw up.

Seto clicks his tongue. “You have some _nerve,_ Aigami.”—Diva cries out when Seto yanks on his hair.—“to touch those precious things which don’t belong to you.”

“What are you saying? I have no idea what you— _oh!”_ Realization strikes him. “Are you talking about...the AI? _Ow!”_

“Some _fucking nerve,”_ Seto repeats. “And for that, I’m going to punish you—to break you down until all that’s left is the sex-starved little _nymph_ that you truly are.”

“What are you— _ah?”_ Diva blinks in confusion.

Seto dials something into the panel.

And Diva’s wrists are free.

“You’re...letting me go?”

“No,” Seto corrects him. “Not yet, anyway. It’s not ready, and _I’m_ not finished with you.” He grips Diva’s wrists, yanking him into his arms.

A whirl of motion, and Diva is straddling that terrifying cock.

It makes him shiver, feeling it stiffen against his crotch.

Seto is quick to grip his hips, rolling up into that clothed entrance. “If you enjoy being ridden so much, then maybe you’ll enjoy _riding,_ too.”

His hands pull at that narrow waistband, yanking the clothes from Diva’s hips.

He whimpers, feeling that impressive shaft pushing at his entrance.

No slickness.

No preparation.

Just the promise of rough, raw fucking.

It makes Diva curl his fingers into Seto’s shirt. “I don’t want this,” he murmurs, tears stinging his eyes. “Seto, I’m telling you _no.”_

Seto gnaws his cheek. “Maybe you should have said that to my AI, too.”

And he shoves himself inside.

Diva grips the fabric of his captor’s shirt, holding as still as possible while Seto fucks him hard and fast, jerking up between his thighs with impressive vigor.

It makes him see stars, whimpering, hands trembling, body rocking, jerking up and down, hips spasming.

Rough and raw and painful.

His own shaft still rises to attention.

It makes him leak, wanton with delirious pleasure.

Soft sounds escape him, but he doesn’t bother to hide them.

There’s no point.

His legs spread wider, inviting Seto inside.

Realizing there’s nothing he can do to stop him.

Submitting to his fate.

“Go on, Kaiba,” he murmurs, completely flat. “Cum inside. Prove that you’re better than me. Fill me up as a symbol of your superiority. I’m waiting.”

Seto slows for a moment, watching him with wary eyes.

“That got your attention, did it?” Diva says hollowly. “I assume, since you’re using me as a substitute, that _this_ is what you truly want from the Pharaoh? You’re just using me as a conduit—a way to pretend you’re fucking _him_ instead of me. You’re wrong, Seto. I’m not him, and you pretending that I am is, frankly, pathetic.”

Seto glares.

And shoves Diva off of him.

Rolls him onto his back, pins him down by his shoulders. “You know _nothing_ about what he means to me.”

Diva shrugs, despite his captor’s tight grip. “I know you crave him more than anything in this dimension. I know that the AI you built is a glorified sex doll meant to imitate the Pharaoh. I know the reason you want _him_ back so badly is because you miss him—maybe even _love_ him.” Diva catches the twitch that crosses Seto’s lips. “And I know that you’re just using me as a toy because you want him back, and you know I’ll try to stop you if you let me go. But you know what else I know?”

Seto narrows his eyes. “What?”

Diva leans up into Seto’s ear. “I know you’re rebuilding the Puzzle to bring him back, but only I know where the last two pieces are—and how to get them.”

Seto stares at him.

And chuckles.

Low and dark.

Diva watches him, puzzled. “What’s so funny?”

“I think you mean _one_ of the last pieces,” Seto mentions. “But yes, it’s true that you do have it locked away in that Cube of yours, and your powers may indeed be the only way to access it.”

Diva’s eyes widen. “What happened to the other piece?”

“Your _sister_ happened.” Seto grins wide, obviously enjoying the torment he’s inflicting.

“You...she gave it to _you?”_ Diva gnaws his lip, a spike of betrayal piercing his lung. “She wouldn’t have—”

“She didn’t,” Seto stops him. “She gave it to Yugi Mutou, who I also need to serve as the Pharaoh’s vessel.”

“Why…?” Pain rocks the very core of Diva’s being.

Seto shrugs. “You’d have to ask her. I know my sibling would _never_ betray me like that.”

Diva is distracted by the sensation of Seto straddling his hips and grinding against his cock. He sighs softly at the touch, shuddering at the cold cruelty of Seto’s words.

_Sera...why?_

“Why keep me here, then?” Diva asks, cock occasionally catching on Seto’s entrance, making him flinch. “I can’t use my powers or access the Cube from in here. What do you have to gain?”

“Nothing more—except _retribution,”_ Seto says, dragging his tongue across his lips and grinding against that sweet sex. “You’ve given me all the information I need. Now, I’m going to reclaim what’s rightfully _mine._ That’s why I’m keeping you here tonight—and letting you go in the morning.”

“And what do I have that belongs to you?” Diva asks, whimpering at the sensation of Seto’s body rutting against his own.

“My AI rode your cock,” Seto explains, gripping Diva’s shaft and angling it toward his entrance. “I’m going to ride him _back.”_

And he sits on Diva’s length, pulling it deep into his body, squeezing it with soft inner walls.

Diva cries out, bucking toward the sky, burying himself between those plush cheeks.

He yanks air into his lungs, suffocating from the feeling of that body engulfing his shaft.

“Ah...he was here,” Seto breathes like an incantation. “I can feel it. I’d recognize his light anywhere.” His hands trail over the fabric of Diva’s shirt. “I’ll be taking him back now. You can’t have him. _Ah..._ he’s _mine.”_

“You’ve completely lost your mind,” Diva reprimands him, pumping up into Seto’s body, mind wiped blank with arousal.

“Perhaps I have,” Seto agrees, bouncing on his shaft with eager jerks and thrusts, “and _gods_ does it feel good.”

He moans outright, hand palming his own chest, spine arched, head thrown back, groaning and crying out without shame or remorse.

If Diva and this man didn’t already have such... _colorful_ history, he might think Seto Kaiba to be the sexiest creature he’d ever lay eyes on.

...Not that he isn’t.

Diva takes the opportunity to grip Seto’s hips.

And _fuck_ up into him.

Seto wails, parts his thighs, lifts his hips a little.

Exposes their union.

Diva stares, mesmerized by the sight of his own cock disappearing into Seto’s body.

It leaves him dripping wet.

Pushing himself between those gorgeous thighs, relishing Seto’s high moans.

Seto’s hand wraps around his own cock, stroking it with wild pumps as it slaps against his stomach, spattering precum about.

Thrusting, rocking, taking—“Gods, what if this is what it feels like to have him _inside?”_

The question is clearly rhetorical, delivered as a mantra in the midst of passion.

But Diva can’t help responding, especially since he’s so close: “I wonder what he’ll say when he learns you tried to replace him with a _substitute._ ”

Seto’s eyes fly wide. “Wh-what do you mea- _ahh!”_

His back arches, hands barely clinging to Diva’s shirt.

As Diva spills inside, inseminating him, shoving as deep as his sweet little cock will fit.

Seto groans, squeezing his own length until his tip turns fuchsia—

And he cums.

Spurting over his hand, onto his chest and stomach.

He slumps, Diva’s sex still buried inside him, trembling as he recovers, glowing with orgasm.

Diva breathes heavily, body shaking.

Seto pulls off of his cock.

And Diva can’t help staring at the lewd sight of his own semen dripping down Seto’s legs.

He purrs. “You _really_ do look good in white.” He smirks, but his face quickly falters.

Seto’s expression looks...devoid.

Darkened eyes.

Diva almost worries he’ll be hit again.

But something is different this time.

There’s no fire behind Seto’s gaze. No fury in his motions.

He appears hollow, buttoning up his pants and re-situating himself in his underwear.

He even moves closer, helping Diva to redress by handing him his clothes.

“Kaiba…?” Diva tries, unsure of what to say.

“You’re right,” he says emptily.

Diva blinks. “About what?”

“He’s...not going to be happy. I’ll be lucky if he doesn’t...hate me.” His gaze travels to the floor.

Diva stares, unsure of what to say.

Heart breaking—just a little, mind tangled with mixed emotions. “Perhaps not,” he says.

The words slip out of him.

He isn’t sure where they come from.

Seto meets his gaze for a long moment.

Considers it.

And nods.

“Perhaps not,” he agrees.

A flicker sparks in his gaze once more.

And he steps out of the chamber.

Not bothering to reinforce Diva’s bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all her support~. You mean the world to me, love~.
> 
> Thanks to all my readers, too~. Y'all mean a lot to me~.
> 
> Take care; be safe,  
> T.T.A.


	5. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokuba fixes him with a curious glare. “Are you really in much of a position to bargain?”  
> “If you want the Cube open, I am.”  
> Mokuba takes a breath. “Name your terms.”  
> Diva’s lips curl into a devious grin.

“You’re free to go.”

Diva sits up straight, hardly able to believe his ears. “What?”

“Yep.” Mokuba Kaiba’s grin is much less cheeky and forced than his brother’s. “On one condition.”

Diva cocks an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“Open the Cube for us,” Mokuba says, crossing his arms.

Diva stares at him, unimpressed. “No.”

“Worth a shot,” Mokuba says with a soft chuckle. “No, in actuality, Seto wants you to participate in his tournament.”

Diva blinks. “Tournament?”

“Yeah, like a dueling tourny,” Mokuba explains.

“Why?” Diva presses.

“You’ll be betting your Puzzle piece,” Mokuba says. “If you win, you get to keep it. If not, it belongs to Seto.”

Diva considers it for a moment.

And realizes, “Yugi’s going to be there, too.”

“That, he is,” Mokuba says with a nod. “Either way, if you accept the challenge, you’re free to go. Win or lose.”

Of course, there’s a catch.

Diva can hardly be surprised.

Mokuba watches him for a long moment, that grin steaming his features.

Gods know Diva can’t stand to stay here another minute.

And this way...he could have his powers back.

His deck.

The Plana.

There’s no way he can lose.

He already nearly defeated Seto in their first duel.

Nearly destroyed him.

And it would be his chance to stop that madman from resurrecting the Pharaoh.

He could stop Seto.

Kill the vessel.

Save the Plana.

He grins.

Laughs.

Darkly, under his breath.

There’s no way he can lose.

Mokuba tilts his head, eyes narrowed. “Do you...need time to think about it?”

Diva collects himself, still chortling. “Oh no, I’m alright. I’m wonderful.” He works to regain his composure, excitement broiling in his stomach. “Oh yes, I’ll agree to those terms. On one condition.”

Mokuba fixes him with a curious glare. “Are you really in much of a position to bargain?”

“If you want the Cube open, I am.”

Mokuba takes a breath. “Name your terms.”

Diva’s lips curl into a devious grin.

~

The elevator doors open onto a large, circular room with hologram projectors lining the walls. It’s empty of all but a few computers and the desks supporting them, as well as a few office chairs.

Diva takes a seat in one of the plush, leather chairs, crossing his legs and appearing perfectly at home. “So, this is the holo chamber.”

“Don’t touch anything,” Mokuba warns, stepping out from behind him. “It’s all highly sensitive tech.”

“How sensitive?”

Mokuba glares at him. “That’s none of your concern.”

It’s only a moment before the elevator doors open once more.

Seto Kaiba steps into the room. “What’s the meaning of this, Diva? Why have you called me here? Was my offer of a duel not _tantalizing_ enough for you?”

“Oh, it certainly was, but I want something else from you, first.” He licks his lip, leaning back in that tall, comfortable chair.

They watch each other for a long moment, tension crackling in the air between them.

Seto breathes, realization dawning on his face. “Mokuba, go.”

“Go?” He stares up at his older brother with an anxious gaze.

“I’ll handle this. You go somewhere safe.” Seto’s voice holds several notes of cool authority.

Mokuba seems on the verge of protest, but he swallows his tongue, nods, and steps back into the elevator. “Be careful, Seto.”

Once the doors are safely shut, Diva reclaims Seto’s attention. “You’re a good brother, Seto. Precious Mokuba doesn’t need to see this.”

Seto’s teeth clamp together. “What do you want, Diva?”

Diva smiles, almost softly. “Come closer, Seto.”

Seto doesn’t move—just stands still with his arms crossed.

Diva leans forward, fingers clasped together. “Come now, Seto. We’ve become so _familiar_ with one another, and now you won’t even approach me?” He tsks softly. “That’s not very _amicable_ of you.”

Seto doesn’t respond—just continues to stand there.

Diva sighs.

And stands.

Steps toward Seto, feet echoing in the empty chamber.

Seto shivers, but remains staunchly in place.

Diva closes all space between them, placing his hands on those sturdy, slender hips. “Oh, yes. We’re _very_ familiar by this point,” he purrs.

Seto gnaws his lip. “I thought you’d be tired of fucking by this point.”

“Hmm? Oh, not quite,” Diva corrects him. “If you want me to accept your tournament invitation, you’re going to do as I say. Otherwise, you can say goodbye to that last Puzzle piece. _And_ to Atem.” He dips his thumbs into Seto’s waistband, leaning in to nibble that delicate throat.

Seto growls long and low.

But it’s cut through with a soft, high whine when Diva’s teeth tickle his neck.

Diva chuckles darkly, hands roaming over those soft, plush cheeks. “Summon him,” he breathes against Seto’s throat. “Your AI.”

Seto’s breath hitches, and he barely manages a nod.

He gently pushes Diva away, moving to the computer to begin the simulation.

“And don’t try anything stupid,” Diva warns. “My powers aren’t inhibited anymore. I could bring this whole facility down on both our heads, and then you can kiss your precious Pharaoh goodbye.”

“I’m aware,” Seto says coldly.

The room deepens to a rich, scarlet hue.

Warm lamplight.

A large, plush bed. Soft linens. Fluffed pillows.

Canopy-style. Tall rafters.

Sheer, pink curtains.

“Perfect,” Diva utters, padding along the thick carpet and plush, rose rug. He climbs onto the bed, sprawling out and staring up at the mirror on the ceiling.

He hears Seto sigh—the tapping of keys, the padding of a tablet.

And Atem is there, blinking like he’s just awoken. “Seto,” he greets. “...Diva?” He glances about the room. Cocks a brow. “Is something wrong?”

Seto takes a breath and approaches the AI. His hand settles on Atem’s hip. “Alright, Diva. What do you want?”

Atem’s eyes look far too sentient.

Diva almost hesitates.

Almost.

“If you want me to enter your tournament,” he says, “you’re both going to do exactly as I say.”

The AI blinks, slowly turns to stare at his creator.

Seto nods knowingly.

“If you ever want to see your beloved Pharaoh again,” Diva reminds him.

The AI’s eyes flash, and he fixes his gaze on Seto’s face.

Seto ignores him. “We’ll do it. Whatever you want.”

“Kaiba?”

Something about the AI’s voice sounds confused, even a little concerned.

“It’s okay, Atem,” he replies coarsely.

Diva’s lips curl. “Good boy,” he says, sitting up and leaning forward. “Come here, Seto. I want you on your hands and knees.”

Seto pauses for a long moment.

Then hesitantly steps forward, crawling up onto the bed before Diva.

“Now you’re going to receive a taste of _what you did to me.”_

Diva kneels on the bed before him, yanks down his own pants, exposing the girth of his sex. “And if you bite, I will have all your teeth pulled _one by one.”_

Seto crosses his eyebrows in response to his own threat.

He opens his mouth, closes his eyes.

“Lick,” Diva orders. “I want to feel that _tongue.”_

Seto nods.

Silently leans in, dragging his tongue over that hot sex.

“And you,” Diva says to the AI, capturing his enraptured gaze trained on Seto’s mouth, “prepare him.”

The AI stares from him to Seto.

Then wordlessly steps forward, climbing onto the bed, caressing the clothed globes of Seto’s peach.

“Strip him,” Diva commands, one hand roving through Seto’s copper hair. “I want to see those hips _tremble.”_

Seto shivers, but Diva’s grip on his hair leaves him stuck on that shaft.

The AI does as he’s told, unclasping Seto’s belts and dragging his pants off his legs.

His underwear still remains.

“Take it off,” Diva instructs, eyes fixated on the thin garment.

He’s not sure, but Diva swears he sees the AI glare at him.

Before pulling Seto’s underwear off his legs, leaving him naked and trembling from the waist down.

“Very good,” Diva praises. “Now, prepare him.” He moans at the delicious feeling of Seto wrapping soft, warm lips around his tip, sucking him down. “Oh, _good boy.”_

The AI doesn’t say a word—just suckles his own fingers until they’re dripping with saliva.

He silently drags them over Seto’s entrance, starting by dipping one finger between his creator’s cheeks.

Seto groans deep in his throat, sucking Diva’s cock down to the base, making him moan in ecstasy. “That’s it, Seto. Good boy. _Swallow_ my cock….”

It doesn’t take much coercing. Seto bobs his head up and down with undeniable vigor.

Meanwhile, one finger is followed by two, then three within Seto’s tight entrance.

He moans in response to each probing, prying digit, saliva gathering at his lips and dripping down Diva’s shaft, tickling his sensitive jewels. He chuckles. “That’s good. Now, AI, _fuck him.”_

Seto emits a startled gasp, but it’s quickly silenced by Diva shoving his cock down his captive’s throat.

The AI appears to glare from his position behind Seto, but when Diva looks more closely, he sees the look casually morph into once of concentration.

The AI unbuckles his own belts and unbuttons his pants.

Diva stares, transfixed, eager to meet that massive shaft once more.

The AI’s fingers pull down the zipper, shift his underwear.

Seto’s shivers between them.

And that cock pops free.

Jutting outward, stiff and proud, bobbing against Seto’s tailbone.

“Gods, it’s _magnificent,”_ Diva coos, shoving himself deep between Seto’s lips. “I can’t wait to see it _inside_ of him. I’ve been wondering what the two of you look like _mid-coitus.”_

He chuckles darkly, hand caressing Seto’s hair. “Spread your legs, dear,” he murmurs. Then, to the AI, “Show him what that pretty cock of yours can do.”

The AI takes a breath.

Aligns himself with that tight little star, dragging his flared tip along his creator’s crease.

“On with it,” Diva commands, tell-tale pulsations building from his jewels and through his veins. “Let me see you two _mate.”_

Seto whimpers from how tightly Diva grips his hair.

The AI glances at Diva once more.

A look of undeniable malice.

And he shoves himself deep inside.

Seto’s scream is silenced by that swollen cock pumping into his mouth. Tears stream swiftly down his cheeks.

The way he comes undone so quickly makes Diva see _stars._

He groans, pulls Seto fully onto his shaft—until that pointed nose is jabbing into his groin.

And cums.

Past Seto’s lips, down that delicious throat.

Diva holds him there, even as Seto cries out and tries to pull off.

His efforts are foiled by Atem stabbing into him from behind, pulling out and thrusting back in hard enough to leave Seto weeping and swallowing the seed pumping down his throat.

Diva smirks up at the AI, but he remains entirely fixated on his task. “This is what happens,” Diva murmurs to their spit-roasted captive, “when you interfere with the Plana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder), whose constant support keeps my goat afloat~.
> 
> And thanks to all you lovely readers who take the time to leave kudos and comments~. It really means a lot to me~.
> 
> Stay safe,  
> T.T.A.


	6. At Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all for him.  
> Everything Seto does is all for him.  
> And if fucking Diva and the AI...if allowing himself to be opened up and penetrated from both ends is the way to bring Atem back….  
> He’ll do it.

Seto allows it.

Allows Diva to string him along, to pull him and the AI into bed, to have his face fucked, to feel the AI penetrate him, to let Diva fill his mouth, to be spit-roasted by the two people who most resemble _him._

For one flawed moment, Seto wonders what _he_ would think of this. What _he_ might have to say if _he_ saw this.

He fights to calm the flurry of panic that flutters in his stomach.

What if Diva is right?

What if Atem finds out and never wants to see him again?

That thought sends his mind reeling with fear.

No, there’s no way.

He shakes his head—as much as he can with that cock in his mouth.

How can Atem possibly know?

And even if he does, he would have to understand.

It’s all for him.

Everything Seto does is _all_ for him.

And if fucking Diva and the AI...if allowing himself to be opened up and penetrated from both ends is the way to bring Atem back….

He’ll do it.

Seto swallows the seed that spills into his mouth.

He forces his body to relax, whimpering softly as he exposes his union with the AI to an outsider.

His whole body trembles at the prospect of being _watched._

He cries out, cock swinging pitifully between his thighs.

Finally, Diva pops out of his mouth, sex soft and sated.

He crosses his legs, looking satisfied as he watches Seto and the AI.

He licks his lips. “Pin him down, Atem. I want to see him _suffer.”_

Tears roll down Seto’s cheeks as the AI pushes his face into the sheets and lifts his hips high.

The AI grabs his hair, pulling his face up to expose it to their captor.

Diva purrs at the lewd sight of his tormentor coming apart on a far-too-large cock. _“Very_ good,” he trills, licking his lip. “I want you to _inseminate_ him, AI—the way you both did _me.”_

The AI nods, but doesn’t speak.

Just pins Seto in place, fucking him with unanticipated _fury._

It feels far too delicious.

~

Diva finds his own hand working lazily over his cock, pulling beads of pleasure from his tip.

Wet slapping fills the air, flooding Diva’s ears and leaving him jerking faster and harder as the pair fucks and loves and _mates_ before him.

The AI’s hands crawl over Seto’s skin, pulling him close. Warm lips plant themselves over Seto’s neck and back.

Diva groans at the sight, sighs when the AI flips Seto over, corkscrewing him on his cock, leaning in to nibble his throat before latching on, sucking a dark, painful bruise into his skin.

Seto cries out, and the AI holds his arms beside his head. Their eyes stay closed, but Seto’s legs wrap around that petite waist. _“Atem…”_ he murmurs, breathless.

“I’m here, Seto,” the AI whispers in return, hips rolling naturally between his lover’s thighs. “I never left.”

Diva blinks.

Seto’s sigh sounds so _relieved._

He arches his back, opens his pelvis.

Accepts love deep within his body, chest and face burning cherry as he blossoms for his long-lost lover.

Diva stares.

Feeling like...he shouldn’t be here.

Like he’s _interrupting._

Seto comes fully alive beneath his lover, rolling like waves beneath the moon, blooming like flowers before the Sun.

He glides along the sheets, body accepting that thick shaft like it was always meant to be there, stuffing him, filling him, _blessing_ him.

He cries out, an indecent sound that rings through Diva’s ears. _“A-Atem,_ I’m gonna c-c- _cum~!”_

Such a pleasured sound, almost _pleading._

Asking for permission.

_Begging_ for it.

“Cum for me, Seto,” The AI assures him, holding him close and jamming deep between his thighs. _“Cum for me!”_

It’s an indecent and intimate sight.

The way Seto jerks his hips upward and cums without even being touched.

The way Atem holds him close and breathes sweet nothings into his ear: “Good boy, Seto. That’s it. Cum for me. Squeeze me so tightly. That’s it; _that’s_ it, darling. I’m gonna cum, angel. I’m cumming. I’m c-cu- _ahhh~!”_

Diva watches with bated breath.

The AI arches toward the ceiling like a cobra, chest flared like a hood, hips jerking, body emptying into his lover’s flesh.

They collapse, panting, sweating, bodies completely sated.

Diva stares, frozen in place.

Witness to an extremely private act.

A duel between gods, unfit for a mere mortal like himself.

He stares, dumbstruck, unsure of how to react.

A glare from the AI snaps him out of his reverie.

Eyes like fire, hot to the touch.

Diva tucks himself back into his pants and stands from the bed, backing away from the freshly-mated pair, watching them like they were predators.

He turns away only when he reaches the elevator.

Even as the doors close, he spies the AI returning to his lover, lips locked in a warm, fervent embrace.

~

Diva first spots Mokuba when he steps out into the main lobby.

The younger Kaiba brother sprints toward him, faintly pale. “What happened? What did you do to him?”

“Relax, Mokuba; he’s fine,” Diva assures him with a wave of his hand.

Mokuba actually seems to decompress a little. “So, did you manage to work something out?”

“We did,” Diva says, casting his gaze to the side, still recalling the wanton motions of Seto’s body rolling beneath the AI.

“So, you’ll participate in the tournament?” Mokuba places a hand on his own hip, granting Diva a wary eye.

Diva nods. “I accept his challenge, and should I lose, the Puzzle piece is his. If not, I keep it, and the Pharaoh’s soul remains in the afterlife.”

Mokuba nods. “But he will win.”

“We’ll see about that,” Diva states, crossing the lobby toward the exit doors and placing his hand on the bar.

Part of him hesitates, leaving with such an intimate part of his captor.

Still feeling violated.

Like he’s not supposed to go.

And yet, he knows exactly what to do next.

Sera.

_Why did you betray me?_

His hand pushes the bar just a tad.

The sight of Seto writhing beneath his lover.

It’s not just mad vengeance.

A word creeps into Diva’s mind.

_Love?_

How absurd.

Seto can’t _possibly_ be in love with the Pharaoh.

...Can he?

Diva crosses his brows.

Re-imagines Seto falling apart under the replica.

_You remind me so much of him._

The AI’s possessive flare.

It’s it’s love, then Diva definitely has cause to be concerned.

Gods know what he would do for his beloved Plana.

And that would explain why Seto is willing to go to such extents to regain one of the pieces to the Pharaoh’s soul.

It explains a lot, in fact.

Love.

Diva stakes his head.

The powers of Seto’s love don’t even remotely compare to those of the Plana.

His face curls into a tight grin.

He glances over his shoulder at Mokuba, who watches him from the center of the lobby.

That smirk still curls Diva's lips. “Tell Seto,” he says, blood curdling with anticipation for the upcoming showdown, “it’s been a _pleasure.”_

Mokuba blinks.

And Diva pushes himself into the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673916) by [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder)




End file.
